


Tree Traditions

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Team Free Will Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Brothers Being Brothers, Christmas, Gabriel being his trickster self, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW Bingo prompt: Episode – A Very Supernatural Christmas<br/>There’s a little disagreement in the bunker over what belongs on the top of the tree, Gabriel soon comes up with his own solution. Yes I am still in hopeful denial about Gabriel, why do you ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Traditions

“Cas?” Dean stared wide eyed and stopped short upon entering the bunker, making Sam crash straight into his back. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s a Christmas tree Dean.” The angel looked at him like it was a painfully obvious fact that he shouldn’t have to tell him. “Charlie told me that at Christmas time humans bring evergreen trees into their homes and decorate them, then presents are put underneath it to be opened on Christmas day.”

“Yeah, that’s right Cas but they aren’t normally this big…” Sam told him, staring wide eyed at the large tree whose top almost reached the ceiling of the bunker.

“Lighten up Samsquatch, Dean-o!” Gabriel suddenly appeared at the top of the tree, large silver wire star covered with little crystals in hand, clinging to the branches for dear life with his other.

“Gabriel, did you create this?” Sam asked, gesturing to the tree as he finally made his way down the stairs; Dean still standing frozen in the doorway.

“No, no I did not… This was already here when I arrived, ask my little bro for more information.” He pointed down to Castiel who was hiding behind the large stack of tinsel Charlie had thrust upon him.

Suddenly Dean spoke. “It’s got to go.”

“What?!” Charlie exclaimed.

“It’s too big, get a smaller one and it can stay… But this,” Dean gestured up and down the tree as though to emphasise its size “No. It takes up too much space.”

“Dean, I don’t think Cas can take it back…” Charlie looked at the angel and smirked “Can you Castiel?”

The ex-leader of the garrison turned an impressive shade of red and buried his head in the tinsel pile and mumbled “I wasn’t told that there were places that sold the trees…”

“Where the hell did you get it from?!” Sam laughed

“Forest, in Switzerland… I just wanted it to be special…”

Charlie and Gabriel shook with what was probably a renewed bout of laughter. At the top of the stairs Dean smiled his little affectionate, smirk-smile and finally moved from the doorway and down the stairs.

“Okay, we can keep it. But I think we probably shouldn’t be using Cas as a tinsel holder, and why is there a _star_  on the top of the tree?”

“We always put a star on the tree at home! Why?” Charlie took a red and a blue piece of tinsel from Castiel and twisted them around one another while she was speaking.

“No offence guys,” Sam’s gaze flitted between Gabriel and Castiel “Normally there’s an angel on the top of the tree.”

“No problem!” Gabriel grinned and, after climbing down the tree, snapped his fingers.

Castiel disappeared, the pile he was holding fell to the floor with a small crash.

The three humans just looked around at each other, then they all set on the arch angel.

“What did you do to him Gabe?” Charlie asked looking around the room.

Gabriel just smirked, snatched one of the candy canes from the box by the tree and flopped down into a nearby chair; not saying a word and began to suck on the candy cane.

“Gabriel…”

There was a muffled growl like sound from the top of the tree followed by some thrashing about, catching the attention of all in the room and they finally got an answer to Charlie’s question.

Castiel was tied to the top of the tree, his mouth covered with duct tape, some fluffy fake wings attached to his back and a silver tinsel halo adorning his head along with the star Gabriel had placed on top earlier.

Charlie was the first to cave and doubled over in a fit of laughter, Sam followed suit soon after while Dean just stared open mouthed, seemingly lost for words.

“Good, no?” Gabriel asked, crunching part of the candy cane between his teeth.

“Get him down. Now.” Dean ordered, advancing on the arch angel.

“Okay, okay!” Gabriel threw his hands up in defeat, snapping his fingers once more.

Castiel landed with a dull thud, only just managing to maintain his balance. He peeled the duct tape away from his mouth and threw it on the floor, the fluffy wings soon joining it; though he seemed to forget about the tinsel halo on his head since the star and its weight had remained at the top of the tree.

His eyes flashed bright blue with his grace and Gabriel suddenly jumped up and removed himself from his brother’s line of sight; unfortunately for his nose, not quick enough. Castiel managed to get a quick punch in before the arch angel hid behind Sam, whose body was wracked with a new bout of laughter at the angel trying to look intimidating whilst wearing tinsel on his head. Castiel turned his glare on the younger Winchester, Sam tried to hold it in but just ended up doubled over.

“C’mon little bro, that was hardly fair.” Gabriel mumbled, trying to stem the bleeding from his nose.

“I’m now in agreement with Charlie.” Dean smirked to himself

Castiel’s glare rested back on Gabriel while he removed the ‘halo’ from his head and placed it securely on his brothers

“Stars belong on the top of the tree, the angels can help us decorate!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a bit out of season now but my laptop was broken so I couldn’t post earlier.


End file.
